


Bursts of Guilt

by ScottishScurrie



Series: What If... [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: What if Hunk was actually killed by Ezor?[WHAT IF SCENARIO FROM BURSTS OF COLOUR]
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: What If... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577656
Kudos: 2





	Bursts of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!Please read Chapter 3 of Bursts of Colour before reading this!!!**

Ezor dropped the limp body, absolutely terrified.

“Shit.”

She scattered quickly, crying.

Pidge noticed this, confused.

Before long, the fond colours she grew accustomed to slowly disappeared from her vision.

She looked around, confused and scared.

Keith raised a brow.

“Pidge..? What’s up?” He asked.

“I- I- I can’t- I can’t see any colours anymore...” She said.

Matt dropped his spoon, eyes widening.

“Oh my-“ He muttered.

He stood up and ran off.

Keith looked at Pidge, his eyes softened.

“Pidge... I’m so sorry.”

“Why?! What’s going on?!” Pidge yelled.

“Hunk... Hunk isn’t alive anymore. He just died.” Keith said.

Pidge’s eyes widened.

“You... You’re joking. He can’t-“

Suddenly a voice came over the tanoid. 

“An unexpected event has occurred. Every single student must leave the school premises immediately. Do not panic. The culprit has already been identified and 911 has been called.”

Pidge’s eyes widened even more.

“Oh my god...” She muttered.

Her entire world shattered right before her.

_**He was gone.** _

**Author's Note:**

> A N G S T Y
> 
> also i know this was short, i might add to it


End file.
